The Sacred Love
by Jaxx Skyler A.K.A Dizzy Bash
Summary: A SoraxRiku FanFic. I hope you guys like it. Sora confesses his love to Riku. Right now i really suck at summaries. what do you exspect? Im new right now. Lol
1. The Discovery

A/N: This is my first KH FanFic. My second all together ( although i cant find the other ATM) and i hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters in this particular story. Today is a unhappy day.

Chapter 1: The Discovery.

Sora looked across the street through the pouring rain. _This is the most boring day ever!_

He thought._It cant _possibly_ get much worse._ It was 8:00 in the morning on a Monday. He didn't have school this week. Some religious crap he wasn't apart of.

His father walked up to his bedroom door. ***Knock Knock*** "Sora? I'm have to go out of town for work. When I get back on Thursday I'm taking your mother out for an early anniversary dinner." Sora sighed. His dad went out of town for work a lot these days. It was almost routine now. Almost. "Oh. Also, since your mother will be gone tonight Riku is coming to babysit you." Sora's eyes lit up. He sighed happily and slid against his bedside wall. "What time will Riku be coming dad?" Sora asked. "At about 4:30, son." Sora sighed again. "Ok Sora see you later." "Bye dad." As soon as he heard the door close Sora rushed to the kitchen and scarfed down a bowl of Frosted Oats. After staring out of the window for a couple more minutes, he decided to go look at the waves of the ocean. He could see them from a little ledge on the other side of the street. He got a jacket from the downstairs closet and walked outside. By this time a heavy mist had settled over the avenue. _It's warmer than I thought. Hmm. Better take this jacket off then. _He took off the jacket and tied it around his waist. After a couple steps he stopped. *_**click click click click**__* _Footsteps. He spun around and saw a figure silhouetted against the mist. "W-Who's T-There?" He managed to choke out.

A/N HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! TAKE THAT SOCIETY! No, the next chapter is already up but I just wanted to do that for fun! Hey Axel! Stop jumping on the bed!

Axel: You aren't the boss of me!

Wanna bet?

Axel: Try me! You wannabe-scene-kid!

Oh really? ***uses uber psychic powers to throw axel to the wall***

How you like me now BITCH?

Axel: OW! OW ! OW! SHIT SHIT SHIT! ok ok I get it! STOP PLEASE! I"LL do- OW anything!

Are you sure about that?

Axel: Yes! Yes! Anything! OW!

Ok then fuck me on that bed you were just jumping on.

Axel: Really are you shitting me Jaxx?

*Raises hands*

Axel: ok ok fine!

Bye guys Ima go fuck a smexy Axel!


	2. Love for You

A/N Heres the part where we left off. Stop it Axel. I'm writing right now.

Axel: when you should be fucking me.

Fine lets do it. See you guys after the story.

The mist cleared from around the silhouette, "Riku!" Exclaimed Sora. "Hey kiddo!" Riku ran up to him and gave him a noogie. "Ha ha ha ha! Stop it Riku! I was gonna go look at the ocean. Wanna come with?" Sora asked. "Sure why not?" Riku replied. They sat on the ledge overlooking the ocean.

The mist had finally cleared and they stared out at the water. "Riku?" Sora asked after several minutes of silence. "Yeah Sora?" Riku had bed gazing at the waves falling on the shore. He turned his gaze to Sora. "I-I don't know how t-to say this but I-I lo-" Riku stopped his words short with a kiss on the lips.

"Not another word." Riku said against Sora's lips. Sora broke away. "No Riku. I have to say this. I lo-" Riku stopped him again with another kiss. Again against Sora'a lips he said, "You know Sora? You talk too much. I love you too." He added when Sora tried to brake away again. They sat there for several more minutes until they had to brake away to breath. Literally five seconds later Sora's Mother came rushing out of the house. She ran up to them and yelled at Sora. "Sora wha-What are you doing? You-you're not..._gay?" _Sora was unimpressed. "Mom, I love Riku and if you cant accept me for who I am, well, thats _your_ problem." Sora locked lips with Riku again, this time just for dramatic effect. "Wha-it-So-ugh! You-you're not my son...you-you _faggot!_" she stormed back in the house, slamming the door behind her. "Well! That went well." Riku said sarcasticly. "Sorry. She can be _such _a bitch at times!" Sora apologized. "Don't worry about it," Riku looked at Sora's house. "Sora?" "Yeah Riku?" Sora was staring at the sparkling ocean. "You want to stay at my place? I have a feeling you mother isn't gonna let you back in for at least two days." "Hell Yes!" Sora shouted. "I mean sure, whatever."

Riku chuckled at his impromptu display. Sora blushed. Riku gave him a peck on the cheek and led him to his house.

"Do you want something to eat Sora?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head. "I had breakfast before I cam over here, and before she," he flicked his hand, "Freaked the fuck out!" Riku frowned at Sora's attitude.

"Don't worry about her. She's just trying to be a good mom. But she'll have to learn to accept who you are. If she can't then _she'll _be the one regretting it." Sora ran up to Riku and pulled him down for a kiss. " I love you so much Riku." "I love you too. Riku said before inserting his tongue into Sora's mouth.

A/N: Yay! Happy ending. Yeah I know there wasn't a lot of yaoi but I wanted to make it Cute not SEXY! Well reviews are appreciated so thank you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom heats or any of the characters in this story.


End file.
